Laryngitis
by SinfullyMadex
Summary: ONESHOT FOR DANA. They fought like hell. She was sarcastic, he had a funny accent. But, they couldn't have been more perfect for each other.


**A/N:** For Dana! Drew McIntyre oneshot! I promise I'll get back to regular updates soon. For real. This isn't meant to be all that serious and I apologize to the crazy hardcore Drew fans. Actually, no. I don't apologize, lol. Read. _Review_. **ENJOY**! Peace and love!

* * *

Something kept prodding her. In fact, Dana had felt the sharp pain in her ribs for the past five minutes. She'd tried to ignore it, but now she was realizing that it wasn't going away. The brunette sat up and when she turned on the bedside lamp, she found that her boyfriend Drew McIntyre was the cause of her pain. He simply stared at her, a sort of worried or panicked look on his face. Dana glanced at the clock before looking back at her boyfriend. _6:30 AM_. What could he have possibly wanted at six thirty in the morning? She let out a heavy sigh, rubbing her eyes as she shot an icy glare at him.

"Drew," she said as calmly as possible, "it's six thirty in the morning. What the hell do you want?"

Instead of verbally answering, Drew pointed to his throat.

"Did I mention that it's six thirty in the morning? I don't wanna play charades."

Drew rolled his eyes, grabbing the stack of Post Its on the nightstand. He scribbled the words 'I lost my voice' down before passing the Post It to her.

"YES!" Dana exclaimed after reading his words.

Drew gave her a hurt look.

"I mean… Aw, poor baby."

He still glared as she bit her lip to keep from laughing. She loved her boyfriend, she really did. But, she couldn't help being irritated by his accent damn near all of the time. This wasn't a secret, though. Drew was well aware of Dana's feelings towards his accent. She wasn't one to keep her opinion to herself. Still, he would've liked a bit more sympathy, even if such a thing was highly unlikely. Maybe he shouldn't have irritated her all those times. She'd probably torment _him_ now.

Dana told him to just go back to sleep before shutting off the light and getting comfortable once more. Clearly, their conversation was over and would be dealt with at a more reasonable hour. Drew knew that he was fighting a losing battle so he gave in. He snuggled close to his girlfriend and attempted to wrap his arm around her. He must've really irritated her though because she swatted him away and slapped him across the face. The Scotsman sighed before rolling onto his side as he faced away from her. He was positive that her mood would change later after she'd had a good few hours of sleep. Well, he _hoped_.

xXx xXx xXx

When Dana finally woke up a few hours later, she felt something stuck to her forehead. A groan escaped her lips as she pulled the blue Post It off of her forehead. After she read her boyfriend's words, she crumpled the note and tossed it to the side. Something told her that Drew's lack of a voice wasn't going to be as pleasurable as she'd expected it to be. Still, she was going to have her fun with this. The brunette walked into the living room and found Drew sprawled out on the couch with a dry erase board. She raised an eyebrow at him. When did they get a dry erase board?

Drew looked up her before scribbling something on the board. When he was finished, he showed her the board. _Make me breakfast?_

"Uh, no," Dana scoffed. "Make it yourself."

The Scotsman pouted as he erased his previous statement and went back writing. _Please? I lost my voice_.

"So? That doesn't have anything to do with cooking me breakfast."

Dana knew that Drew was perfectly capable of cooking himself breakfast. Considering that he was the first one awake, he usually did it anyway. Though she couldn't really blame him for wanting to be taken care of. The brunette joined him on the couch, planting a soft kiss on his lips. She made herself comfortable in the space next to him, even as he continued to pester her about breakfast.

She chose to ignore him and turned on the TV, satisfied that there was a Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction marathon on. Drew would've loved to groan or to express his dislike for the TV show, but even the smallest noise irritated his throat. So he kept quiet and decided to make use out of the dry erase board. He scribbled more words before tapping Dana on the shoulder. _I love you __J_.

"I love you too, Drew," Dana replied. "But, I'm not making you breakfast."

Glaring at her briefly, the Scotsman went back to writing. _I'll invite Sheamus over and put on the kilt_.

"Yeah?" Dana smirked. "I'll leave you."

_Touché._

She was satisfied to win their little argument and a smirk showed on her lips as she turned her attention back to Beyond Belief. Well, she was satisfied until she glanced at Drew. He simply stared at her, just pouting. The brunette groaned, knowing exactly what he was trying to do. But, it wasn't going to work. She wasn't going to be suckered into making him breakfast. It just wasn't going to happen. His pout wasn't going to persuade her.

Besides, his pout made him look constipated. Dana tried to focus on the TV, but all she could see was Drew's face in her peripheral vision. She wasn't going to cave. No way, no how. She wasn't going to let him win. But, he just kept _staring_. It was starting to drive her nuts. Finally, she threw her hands up in frustration and groaned loudly.

"Fine," she snapped. "I'll make you breakfast. But, you're getting soup to help your throat."

Drew tried to hide a smirk as he showed her the dry erase board. _You're the best!_

"Shut up, you idiot."

xXx xXx xXx

Even though Dana had originally welcomed the silence and the fact that she didn't to put up with Drew's accent, it was getting to be too much now. It was such a dull day now that she couldn't make fun of him. So after getting dressed, the brunette looked through her boyfriend's wallet in search of his credit card. Drew watched her from the couch, a quizzical look on his face. Once he realized what she was after, he tried in vain to get her attention. He kept failing until he decided to throw a pillow at her.

"What the hell was that for?" Dana demanded, turning to glare at him.

He returned her glare just as deadly as he finished writing. _What are you doing in my wallet?_

"I'm going to lunch with Nicole and her boyfriend. I don't feel like using my money."

Drew raised an eyebrow, scribbling down a question, though he had a feeling that he'd soon regret it. _Who's her boyfriend?_

Dana smirked. "Matt Hardy."

If it were possible at that moment, the Scotsman would've face palmed. She just loved irritating him. It wasn't so much that he and Matt couldn't get along with each other for more than five minutes. That was expected and they'd all come to terms with that a while back. It was the fact that Matt ate like he was going to the electric chair that bothered him. Well, that and the fact that _he'd_ be paying for their lunch. And, Dana hadn't even asked him to come along. Rude. The Scotsman wrote some more, hoping to dissuade his lovely girlfriend from taking his credit card.

_But, he eats so much! Are you trying to make me poor?_

"Oh, stop whining," Dana rolled her eyes. "I'll be back in a couple of hours."

_You're mean. I'll get lonely._

"So then invite Cody over or something. It's too quiet here."

Drew stuck his tongue out at her as she waved and headed off. It was probably better that he stayed home anyway. He could rest up and get his voice back quicker. But, he certainly couldn't stand sitting still any longer. The Scotsman decided to cook dinner for when Dana got home, something he knew she'd appreciate. Especially since he was cooking something she loved.

xXx xXx xXx

Something smelled Italian. That was the first thought running through Dana's mind when she returned home later that night. The next thought, however, was 'where the hell is my boyfriend?' She noticed that the kitchen table was set with a bowl of angel hair pasta with tomato sauce and some fried calamari for the both of them. It looked homemade though she was still a little skeptical that Drew had done this for her. Especially since she usually mocked him.

The Scotsman joined his girlfriend in the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled as he kissed the back of her neck. She turned to face him as he smiled down at her.

"You really did all of this for me?" Dana asked.

He nodded.

"Ugh, when you're this cute, I can't make fun of you."

"You know you love me," Drew smirked.

Dana didn't say anything as she pressed her lips to his before sitting down at the table and helping herself to pasta. They both irritated the hell out of each, but that worked for them and they made each other happy. So happy that Dana was willing to pretend that Drew's accent wasn't annoying for the sake of a good Italian meal.

* * *

**A/N:** Woo! The end. I love you, Dana!


End file.
